


Kiss Me Tom

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-05
Updated: 2001-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Yes, I came up with this idea right after watching Kiss me Kate…sorry if the idea isn’t original, but my Muse insisted!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Tom

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I owned them, but life isn’t kind that way. Nope they belong to Paramount and I don’t see a penny from it… just lots of fun! Enjoy!

The look of frustration on Kathryn Janeway’s face as she entered the ready room to have breakfast with her First Officer was more than telling. She gave the Commander a weak smile as she dumped a large pile of PADDs on her desk. “This is getting ridiculous!” she growled. 

In fear of his life a dutiful Chakotay handed his Captain her morning blood…her coffee and sat waiting to discover the current issue that was boiling her temper. He didn’t need any hints to know that one Tom Paris had to be behind it…he always was, especially of late. He watched the Captain sip her drink like nectar then eased into her chair and stare at the large pile now scattered on her desk. 

“Forty-eight complaints as of just this morning! That’s… well…” she let out a breath indicating she was still frustrated. “If Tom doesn’t learn to…tone down his behavior,” she growled. 

//Ah! // Chakotay thought, he knew the problem now. “So long as he doesn’t break regulations, who he…woos is his business. You would think by now the women of this ship…”

“Oh…these forty-eight complaints aren’t from the women, they’re from the men. They are fed up with Tom Paris this and Tom Paris that, and especially the way all the women seem to be in some competition to land this…shark bait!” Janeway snapped, and then gulped her coffee as if it meant her life. 

Chakotay sat back, this was far worse of a situation than even he imagined. He like Kathryn had watched as the young dashing Tom Paris spread his charm all over the ship, but never with the intent of being landed. If a net started to form he’d cut it off with the help of another poor damsel’s aid. Chakotay shook his head; he too was frustrated about the problem. They both had talked with Tom, but being a Starfleet brat, he knew that so long as he didn’t break any regulations, there was nothing anyone really could do to him. 

Janeway picked up one of the PADDs and tossed it to Chakotay, “Over half of these are from men who thought they were in a true relationship that is…”

“Till the Paris charm changed it,” Chakotay finished for her. 

“There must be something that can be done, short of setting him up on charges so I can stuff him away in the brig!” 

The look in Janeway’s eyes made Chakotay nervous, he could tell she was close to doing just that, but that really wouldn’t solve the problem and they both knew it. Chakotay sat back in his chair, he too had been thinking about this matter for a while, and he had an idea, but it was a strange one at best. But seeing Kathryn was desperate, //Why not? // He thought. “Marry him off,” he said flatly. 

Janeway looked up from her cup as she savored the last remnants of her drink, “What? Marry him off?” She was stunned then she smiled and laughed as if it was a joke, but then seeing Chakotay wasn’t laughing she stopped and looked at him puzzled. “How can I just ‘marry’ him off?” 

Chakotay gave a small grin, “well, he is in your custody and you do have final say over his…situation,” he stated smoothly. 

“True, but even I can’t force him to marry someone against his will,” Janeway replied; though it showed on her face that it was too much the pity. “Too bad though. If Tom ‘was’ off the market as it were, most of the women would look elsewhere and the men…well they could…you know.” 

“Indeed,” Chakotay stated, but his face remained serious. “It’s simple, Captain. Get Tom to agree…like a choice between two forms of punishment. Set it up that he’ll prefer one over the other…either way, you’d get him ‘off’ the market and ‘off’ everyone’s nerves.” 

Slowly a wicked grin crept onto Janeway’s face, her eyes sparkled as she took to this idea more and more, and then it came crashing down. “Just ‘who’ am I to saddle that…playboy to? That would be cruel and unusual punishment to any woman!” 

It was Chakotay’s turn to have a wicked grin cross his face, “Who say’s it has to be a woman. Besides, for the right ‘price’ I’m sure we can find someone willing to be tied down to him.” 

“Price?” 

“Yes, Kathryn, price. The worst thing we could do is chose someone who ‘loved’ him, for then he’d walk all over them. No, it has to be someone capable of entering into this situation like…a business deal. Someone capable of…taming Tom Paris.”

Janeway laughed, “I do not think such a person exists on this ship,” she chuckled, “But, if they did, I’d pay…and pay well,” she smiled, and then allowed herself to become sober. She sat up as if some idea just became clear to her, as her eyes remained locked on the Commander. “I take that back, there is ‘someone’ capable,” she grinned. 

Chakotay was about to ask whom when he saw her look, “What? No way!” he replied right away. “This may have been my idea but…”

“But you’re the ‘only’ one I know that can handle him. There isn’t a woman on this ship who doesn’t want to love him or kill him, none of that will do. As for the men…well, you’re the only one I know that really ‘wouldn’t’ kill him,” she grinned. “And like I said, I’d pay handsomely…” she smiled micheviously, her target set and locked before her. 

Chakotay shook his head, “No! No, no, no! There is no way I’d marry Tom Paris and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind,” he stated with conviction. 

Janeway just sat back, her smile enlarged at seeing Chakotay’s protest. “Want to bet?” she quipped. 

“What?” Chakotay snapped, feeling that he just dug his own grave. 

“Oh…just duty,” she grinned. 

“Duty? How in the world….”

“Very easily, Commander,” she smiled. “As First Officer it is you job to keep up the moral and the over all emotional condition of this crew. So far I’d say you’re failing in that duty…wouldn’t you?”

“That’s not fair!”

“Ah, but all’s fair in love and war, Commander. And last I looked, if we don’t do something about Tom soon, there will be an all out war on this ship. So?” 

Chakotay sat back, growling and cursing himself under his breath for having such a big mouth. Then his tactful mind clicked in, if he was going to sacrifice for ‘duty’ he was damn well going to be fully compensated. “Okay, Kathryn. I’ll do it, but…you’ll have to meet my price,” he grinned, knowing suddenly that if he made it outrageous enough, she’d drop the idea. 

Janeway tossed him a blank PADD, “start making your list, Commander. Later today at lunch we’ll…negotiate,” she smiled, feeling like the cat’s meow. 

 

*****************

Chakotay entered into his quarters after his shift with a smirk on his face. He left his list of demands with the Captain at lunch and was sure this whole mess would be put to an end. He saw that his com unit was blinking; a message was waiting for him. He clicked it on and saw it was from the Captain. It said only five words, {Demands to marry Tom granted.} Chakotay was floored. 

It was a full ten minutes before he could move and that was to get himself a drink. “I can’t believe it?” he cried out loud to himself. He stammered a bit then took another drink. “Surly what I asked for was…outrageous enough…wasn’t it?” 

Chakotay sat down, still trying to process that his idea had backfired on him totally. After a while a part of him tried to cheer himself up, //Look on the bright side. You now have unlimited replicator rations, so long as they are working. You even have your very own shuttle, so long as you don’t crash it. You’ll even have bigger quarters and…and you’ll have an assistant to take over all those damn pesky reports that you hate doing. Plus, if you get back to the Alpha quadrant and all is well with the Maquis, you have a full Captaincy awaiting you…it’s not all that bad…is it? //

Chakotay snorted as he took another drink, “Yeah, right. I also will be married to Tom Pairs…playboy extrodinaire,” he growled to himself. Then he sat for a while, in deep thought, suddenly an idea over came him, as did a smile. “I could do worse,” he quipped, trying to keep a positive view of things, but that pesky down side came back, “Yeah, like marrying a man, a Starfleet brat who happens to be an ex-con, ex-drunk, and the most impish spirit about? Oh yeah, you could do worse,” he replied to himself and decided to stop thinking all together and have another drink…it was going to be a long journey home. 

 

****************

Tom entered into the Captain’s office, a bit nervous, and unsure as to what he ‘officially’ did wrong. He knew that the Captain and the Commander were upset about his flamboyant attitude but so long as he didn’t break any rules, and with the Captain’s policy about not interfering in personal lives, he was pretty sure they couldn’t touch him. 

He stood before the Captain at attention, though a bit of a smug smile was on his face, then he schooled it as he saw her gesture for him to have a seat. “What can I do for you, Captain?” He asked easily. 

“Tom, you recall that you were released into my custody, right?” Janeway asked nonchalantly, sipping on her tenth cup of coffee of the day. 

Tom didn’t like the sound of this already, “Ah, yes, Captain, I remember. Why?”

“Well, the condition of your release states that ‘I’ have full say as to how you serve the time that you are in ‘my’ custody,” she grinned, letting her eyes reflect that she was getting ready to go for Tom’s throat. “Well, I’ve made a decision on just how ‘you’ are going to be doing just that.” 

“Captain?” Tom asked, now concerned for his welfare. 

“Tom, you’ve been flipping from one person to the next on this ship. It may not be any regulations on this matter, but we’re not in regular circumstance. Your…unwillingness to commit is coming close to causing either a full out riot or a mutiny, either way, I can’t have that. So, I’m afraid I’m going to have to take you out of the game…permanently.” She stated. Janeway schooled her face and eyes to look cold, so the young pilot knew she meant business and that he should be very concerned for himself right about now. 

“Ah, Captain…. Surely…. It’s not that bad?” he said, trying to muster up his charm, but the cold look from the Captain had him on edge. 

By the sudden look of fear in Tom’s eyes, she knew it was time to continue, “I’m afraid that you’re going to have to spend the rest of the journey in the brig,” she stated coldly as she sat back, after placing down her empty cup, and clasping her hands together to indicate that it was her final decision. 

“What!” Tom cried as he stood up, no mask of indifference here. He was out and out furious and afraid. “You can’t mean that! I…I…didn’t break any regulations!” 

“I know, Tom. But like I said, I can’t have you continue in this behavior, it’s…disrupting the ship. And like I said, I am fully within my rights to keep you anywhere I deem fit...and secure. Unfortunately I can’t just…drop you off somewhere, I agreed to return you in one piece,” she stated coolly. 

“Captain, please!” Tom pleaded. 

The desperation in Tom’s eyes let her know it was now time to play her hand, “Of course, there is another alternative to spending the rest of your life in the brig,” she said easily. 

Tom was no fool, he could suddenly see the set up, but he could also see that Janeway was all too willing to carry out her threat. “What?” he asked quietly, as he sat down He knew he wasn’t going to like this idea much better than the concept of spending seventy years in the brig. 

“Agree to get married,” she replied flatly. 

“Married!” Tom shouted again. This was almost just as bad as the brig. “With all due respect, Captain…. Are you nuts!” 

She gave a wry smile, “Perhaps, but those are your choices, Lieutenant. Marry a person of ‘my’ choosing and settle down or…seventy years in the brig. Your choice.” 

“Captain, this is…blackmail!” he growled. 

“Such an ugly word, Lieutenant. I prefer…extortion,” she smiled. 

It didn’t take long before Tom realized he was cornered, and then it occurred to him, //Her choosing? // He looked up at here, “What did you mean, your choosing?” 

Janeway got up from her desk and moved to the replicator, “Drink?” she asked, but ordered one regardless of Tom’s response; she knew he’d need it. She then handed him a scotch as she sat down with her eleventh cup of Coffee and grinned, making Tom shiver in his seat. 

“Tom, you didn’t think that I would let ‘you’ chose, did you? You’d have chosen some poor unsuspecting naïve girl and walked all over her. I couldn’t sit by and allow that. No, I afraid I’m going to have to insist on picking your new spouse, someone I ‘know’ is capable of handling you,” she smirked. 

Tom through the drink back and looked at the Captain, still in some disbelief that this was happening. “Who?” he asked meekly, not sure if he wanted to know. 

“After much consideration,” she said, purposely dragging it out, “I have weighed the pros and cons of everyone on board and I finally concluded that the only person able, capable, and…willing, is Commander Chakotay.” 

That was it, Tom couldn’t take any more, he stood up, and then he passed out. 

 

****************

The wedding was held the next day in the Captain’s ready room with Tuvok and Seven of Nine as witness. No one outside the Commander, Tom, and the Captain knew this to be anything more than a real wedding. Tom was told to tell Harry, the ships gossip that he had been secretly seeing Chakotay for months now and that’s the reason he couldn’t settle down with anyone, for he only wanted the Commander. 

It made Tom nauseous to spread this lie, but the alternative was much worse. Though for about every second up to the ‘I do’ part of the ceremony, he was seriously reconsidering the brig. But his fear of being captive in a cell for seventy years and not able to fly won out. //So what! // He told himself. //I’m married to Chakotay. Big deal. I’ll behave myself for a while and when all settles down, I’ll just cheat on him openly, and then he’ll ask for the divorce…and ta da! Plus, this way I can have bigger quarters, and I get to keep flying. No big deal. // 

When Janeway pronounced them both married, she couldn’t help but chuckle when she informed both men that they could now, kiss the groom. The kiss was very chaste but was explained by Janeway that both men were really very shy, that’s why they kept their relationship on the hush, hush for so long. 

Now that it was legal, she made a ship wide announcement informing them of the joyous event that just transpired. She was almost certain that she could here half the ship shout for joy as the other half wept. Regardless, she made the announcement and then followed it up with a reminder that Starfleet did have a few regulations about interfering in ‘official’ relationships. This said, she wished her new lovebirds congratulations and gave them three days off for their…honeymoon. 

Tuvok and Seven headed back to their duty stations, perplexed at the turn of events, but since there wasn’t any logical reason to stop the course of events, they stood by and watched. This of course was why Janeway chose them to be the witnesses. Tom and Chakotay didn’t stay for any reception; they just smiled and headed to what now would be ‘their’ new quarters. 

They entered inside and Tom flopped down immediately on the couch. “Well, at least it has an extra bedroom,” he pouted. 

Chakotay, having resided himself to his fate had made some plans to help, ease Tom into his new life, as his spouse. “There is only the master bedroom, the living room, and the office. What other bedroom?” 

Tom looked up like a scared doe, “What other bedroom? You don’t seriously expect me…you got to be kidding!” 

Chakotay gave a small grin, “Tom, we’re married now. It’s expected of us to share the bedroom. But don’t worry, that’s as far as it goes for sharing in that room, okay.” 

Tom felt like he was drowning. “Great, just great,” he growled. 

Chakotay saw that it was now time to ease the situation, “Come on, Tom. It isn’t all that bad; besides, I got you a…wedding present.” 

Tom remained seated, his arms folded around his chest, his lower lip out, but his eyes shifted toward Chakotay like a little boy, “Present? For me?” 

The Commander smiled and handed him a PADD. 

Tom took it, not to thrilled at seeing only a PADD, but as he activated it, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Is this for real?” he asked with excitement as he hopped up and moved toward Chakotay for confirmation. 

Chakotay couldn’t help but smile, Tom glowed, “Yes, Tom. It’s for real. It…it was a gift to me from the Captain, but…I knew you’d appreciate it more.” 

Tom didn’t even think, he just wrapped his arms around the big man and hugged the stuffing out of him! Then he backed off totally excited, “I can’t believe it…my own shuttle!” he shouted for joy. 

Chakotay thought about telling Tom about certain command code overrides he had to install, because they didn’t want Tom running off, but seeing how happy he was at the moment, decided against it. “So, I take it you like it,” he smiled. 

“Like it? Chakotay…I…” Tom was speechless. Then he got a bit serious, “I…I didn’t get you anything,” he said softly. 

“I wasn’t expecting you too, Tom. We both know the circumstances of our union. So…why don’t I help you gather you things and we can…move in?” Chakotay smiled, hoping this was a good sign of things to come. Boy was he wrong! 

 

(End part 1) ***************

It wasn’t even two weeks later and Chakotay was beside himself over Tom. The young pilot was not only a slob, but he was totally irresponsible when it came to his share of domestic matters and to top it off was totally unrespectfull of telling Chakotay of his coming and goings. 

Chakotay had tired being nice; he even got an extra bed in the bedroom to ease Tom’s concerns. He did his best to make things easy on Tom, only doubling his burden, and the fact that the Captain screwed him over with the assistant…for she assigned Tom that job, he was well behind in his work. 

Today, Tom told Chakotay that he’d be home for dinner, that was over two hours ago, and the meal Chakotay had made was now cold. He was at his wit’s end. //Very well, enough of mister nice guy! // “Computer, location of Lieutenant Paris?” 

Chakotay tossed his napkin down on the table and marched out of their quarters and made a beeline straight to the bar. He entered inside and saw the usual crowed, along with Tom, Harry and the Delaney sisters giggling and drinking in the corner. Chakotay started seeing red! He marched up to the table and was only slightly please to see most of the table quiet and quiver in his presence; the only one not to was Tom of course. 

Tom looked up and saw Chakotay was angry, but he didn’t care, if the Delaney sisters were willing to ‘play’ with him, he was more than willing to play back. He turned on his famed charm, “Cha…” he stared to say but was cut off. 

“Stow it, you little pooka!” Chakotay growled. He eyed the others; they took the hint and beat feet as fast as they could, leaving Tom and Chakotay by themselves. Chakotay knew everyone in the bar was watching them, but right now he didn’t care. “Just what the hell is wrong with you?” he demanded. 

“What do you mean?” Tom asked, going for the innocent routine. 

“You tell me that you’ll be home for dinner. I go out of my way to make it; you don’t even call and tell me you had a change of plans. I’ve made one sacrifice after another for you…well no more MISTER!” 

Before Tom could respond, Chakotay pulled him to his feet and then lifted him up and tossed him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. “If you’re going to insist on acting like a child, Paris, then I’m more than damn well willing to treat you like one!” He growled as he carried his fussing, cursing husband out of the bar and back to their quarters. 

When they got in he tossed Tom down on the sofa. Tom was immediately on his feet, his face full of rage, “How dare you!” he shouted. 

“How dare I?” Chakotay retorted, “How dare you! You inconsiderate spoiled rotten brat! For better or for worst we’re suppose to be partners in this, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to be the only one doing everything anymore!”

“I didn’t ask for this ‘stupid’ marriage!” Tom shouted back. 

“Well, you should be damn grateful of it or do you really want to spend the next seventy years in the brig!” 

“It’s starting to look like a whole hell of a lot better prospect then you being a damn ball and chain around my neck!” 

“Ball and Chain!” Chakotay exclaimed. “I’ve gone out of my way to make this as easy for you as possible and you…you call ‘me’ a ball and chain? You’re the one whose been doing all the taking here, but as of now it’s going to stop!” 

Tom snorted as he folded his arms around himself, giving Chakotay a what-are-you-going-to-do look. “Get real,” was all he said. 

Chakotay narrowed his eyes, “Oh, I’m very real, Tom. Very real,” he said in a low dangerous tone, that Tom hadn’t heard since his days in the Marquis. “Computer, privacy lock alpha, Chakotay beta seven, three, omega,” he ordered. 

Tom’s eyes went wide as the computer confirmed the order, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

Chakotay decided to ignore Tom’s question, “Since you decided that dinner wasn’t important, you have clean up. Then you can sleep on the couch!” He then moved passed Tom toward the bedroom but stopped at Tom’s response. 

“Go to hell!” 

Chakotay turned slowly, his eyes dark, but his temper finally under control. He gave a dark grin then headed back into the bedroom only long enough to gather a pillow and a blanket and toss it on the sofa. Then he headed back into the bedroom and locked the door; glad that the larger quarters had an extra bathroom, even if it was small, this way he wouldn’t have to deal with Tom at all for the rest of the night. 

Though Chakotay went to bed his temper at ease, he didn’t think for one moment that this was going to be the end of things, but only the beginning. He laid there and planed on how to tame one Tom Paris…his current shrew. 

 

*******************

Chakotay really wasn’t surprised to see that nothing had been done when he exited out of the bedroom the next morning. He saw Tom asleep on the couch in his shorts, his face all scrunched up like he was still mad, and probably was. //You think you’re mad now, Tom, you just wait, // he thought with a dark smile. He quietly got ready for his shift and placed a PADD on the table where he knew Tom would find it and as he exited his quarters, but not before engaging a high-level security lock on the door. Then he headed to the Captain’s ready room to discuss the rest of his plan, for he’d need her permission if not her full support. 

Tom soon woke and was annoyed at the pain in his neck from sleeping on the couch. He got up and noticed the time; he was going to be late for his shift. He moved around trying to stretch his muscles when he noticed the note. He picked it up and activated the unit, his eyes went wide, and he couldn’t believe this! “You bastard!” he shouted as he tossed the PADD across the room. 

He then tried to exit the room but was denied. He tried all his access codes and again was denied. He moved to the computer, but was denied access on any level. Desperate he moved to he replicator but was also denied its use. “Son-of-a-bitch!” he howled. 

He then stormed over to where the PADD laid on the floor and looked at it once more. “You have lost all privileges until you learn to behave and grow up!” Tom repeated in angry mockery. Feeling the fury rage inside again, he tossed the PADD once more for good measure then moved to the bedroom, but he was denied access there too! “SON-OF-A-BITCH!” 

Tom was so angry that he pounded on the door as if it would suddenly change its mind, then growled, “How am I suppose to get ready for my shift, huh smart-ass!” as if he was expecting an answer. There was nothing he could do but pace and toss a few things around to aid in his temper. But soon all he could do was sit and wait for Chakotay to return or for someone to contact him and ask why he was late for his shift. //Well, perhaps the Captain will reconsider this madness after this stunt, // he thought and made himself comfortable as he could. 

After a few hours Tom became concerned, //surely someone has noticed I’m not there? // He thought. But he had not been contacted and it was way past the beginning of his shift. He began to pace again, his temper rising once more, but then the doors opened and he turned to see Chakotay enter. 

“What the hell is this all about!” he demanded. 

Chakotay took a moment to look around, seeing that Tom’s temper had laid waste of the room. “It’s called punishment,” he said flatly. Then he looked at Tom with a dark serious look. “You will remain off duty and in here until you have cleaned this place up, and I mean completely. Then and only then you will be escorted to and from your duty assignment until I think you are capable of acting like an adult, do you understand?” 

Tom was floored; this was way too much. “Are you fucking crazy? You can’t treat me like this…the Captain…”

“Knows all about it and has even given me her blessings in the matter. Face it Tom, people are fed up with your childish and selfish behavior. It’s time to grow up, with or without your help.” 

Chakotay then moved to the bedroom and entered in an access code that he made sure Tom couldn’t see and entered inside the room. After a few moments he exited with some civilian clothes and a couple of towels. “Here, you should change, since knowing you, you won’t be needing that uniform anytime soon,” he said flatly. “Also, I’ve had the extra bed removed. If you want back in this bedroom you’ll have to earn it, now I suggest you get to work,” he growled slightly as he tossed the stuff down on the sofa. Then he locked the door to the bedroom again and then replicated himself a cup of coffee. 

“You have me locked out of everything. I can’t even get a bit to eat,” he snapped. 

Chakotay walked over to the dinner table where the meal from last night was still sitting, “Looks like you have plenty of food,” he retorted evenly then finished his coffee. He turned to face Tom. “If you take care of this mess, I’ll make sure you get properly feed, otherwise, I’d make this last as long as you can.” With that said he moved to exit the room as a vase just missed him and smashed on the wall beside him. He turned his eyes cold. 

“Your duty assignment has just been changed to Sickbay. Care to add Jeffry tube cleaning with a toothbrush?” 

Tom growled at Chakotay, his temper full, but he saw that he was in no position to maneuver here, so he remained silent and still as Chakotay left and the door resealed itself. //You want to play games, Chakotay? Well, I happen to be the master of games…we’ll see who has the last laugh, and it sure won’t be you! // 

 

***************

Chakotay returned that evening to find his quarters were cleaned up, completely, and except for a small portion of last nights meal, everything was either gone or put in its place. Tom was sitting on the sofa reading a PADD, dressed in the casual cloths he had been given earlier. Chakotay was no fool, he knew Tom was up to something, but so long as it was getting him the results he wanted, he’d play. 

“Thank you,” he said as he took the cold portion of last nights meal and dumped it in the recycler. Then he ordered dinner, soup and salad, with grilled cheese sandwiches. He wasn’t in the mood for anything heavy. He placed them on the table, but made no indication for Tom to join him. He ate his meal then cleaned up his stuff. “Tonight I’ll let it go, but next time, if you don’t eat when the meal is served, you won’t eat,” he said coolly then headed into the bedroom so he didn’t see the angered look Tom gave him. 

He exited out to see Tom at the table eating his meal as he placed pajamas and a second set of cloths plus a uniform on the couch. “You’re scheduled from 09:00 to 17:00 hrs in Sickbay. Security will be here at…”

“I can’t believe you’re going to humiliate me like this!” 

Chakotay looked over to see Tom was turning on the water works, “You left me little choice, Tom. However, I am willing to make some concession.”

“What?” Tom asked, hoping he was getting somewhere with the older man. 

“Instead of security, I’ll escort you to and from work. This way, no one really knows what’s going on. As it is, I’ve only reported that you’ve not been well. So no one has to know anything…unless ‘you’ tell them,” Chakotay stated. 

This wasn’t what Tom was hoping for, but it was a start, “fine,” was all he said and went back to eating quietly. He saw Chakotay close off the bedroom and head for the office. After a few more minutes he exited with a dozen PADDs in his arms. 

“Since Kathryn has assigned you as my ‘aid’ here are the reports you need to catch up with. And so you know, this is how it’ll work. You do your part; you earn your privileges back, which includes flying again. That simple,” he said as he laid the stuff down on the table. 

Tom looked up, his eyes now masked, “How can you be so cold?” he asked in a slightly hurt tone. 

Chakotay only grinned, “When you have an answer to your own behavior, Paris, I’ll give you one for mine. In the mean time, I suggest you get to work and don’t forget to clean up after yourself.” With that said, Chakotay moved to the bedroom, entered, locked the door behind him and went to bed. 

Tom sat there seething, but only a little, //if he’s willing to make concessions over a bit of quiet tears, just how much will he give…// he gave a wicked grin. //Oh, yeah, Commander, you’re going to pay. // 

 

********************

After a few day of Tom being on his best behavior, as the Commander had put it, he was granted lunch privilege with his friends. Tom had bit his tongue so not to let the sarcastic comment on his lips pass, for he hadn’t seen Harry or anyone in days. It took all he had to get on top of things, especially the way Chakotay kept after him, but he managed. 

At lunch he took the opportunity to size up his supporters, and found out to his dismay that except for Harry and B’Elanna (the half-Klingon, not believing one ounce of the secret love affair) everyone seemed more than content that Tom was married. Whether it was happily didn’t seem to be an issue for the majority. Those that did show some concern were not ones that could really help him, so he was going to have to move on to plan B. 

After lunch while finishing up his tasks in Sickbay, Tom moved to the computer console and brought up his own medical file. He moved to the part that would apply to his current condition and deleted it. He then tapped into the EMH memory to make sure no other files on his condition were present, and was more than happy that since it was a past issue and not concurrent with his duty as a pilot, it was not presented to the Captain. When he was done he grinned wickedly. 

A few more hours at work then he moved over to the replicator and with a few codes was able to obtain the neutralizer that would temporarily shut down the neurodampener that he received in prison. He had suffered from major nightmares from the accident and prison occurrences; the doctors wanted an easy solution so he was implanted with a neurodampener that kept that portion of his brain at bay. This of course did have some side effects, but on the whole was considered minor. 

Tom set the hypo for the correct does of the neutralizer, // Can’t have a great performance without a bit of inspiration, now can we? // He said to himself and he injected the medication. He discarded the hypo and moved on with his task at hand. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for the desired effects to happen, but he was more than sure they would happen. 

That night he followed the rules with his newly acquired silence as he cleaned up and made dinner, since it was his turn. The two men ate in silence as Chakotay went over the reports Tom had been doing, to make sure they were up to his standards. Silently he was impressed, but he knew Tom had a lot more to offer if he just put his mind to it. 

After dinner, Chakotay did his part and cleaned up the dishes and worked in the office as Tom did his own thing in the living room. Not a word was spoken the entire evening, not even a good night as Chakotay went to bed, Tom shortly afterwards. 

Chakotay didn’t know how long he had been a sleep when he was startled awake. He felt his heart racing as he tried to figure out what had awoken him, but it soon became clear as the scream filled the room once more. Chakotay was up and out of his bed in a flash dashing toward the sound of the yelling. 

He entered into the living room and called for ten percent lights, then stopped to see Tom thrashing around on the couch, still fully asleep, but sweating and screaming out in fear and in pain. The moment of hesitation was over and he was by Tom’s side in seconds cupping the young man into his arms, trying to wake him as he also tried to sooth him. 

“Wake up Tom! Tom, wake up! It’s only a dream, wake up, your safe now…Tom!” 

After a few minutes Tom’s body stopped thrashing and started trembling as Tom’s eyes slowly started to open, “Cha?” he asked in a confused tone. 

Chakotay saw the pained and puzzled look and hugged the young man to him tightly, “It’s okay, Tom. It was just a dream, your okay,” he soothed as he felt Tom shiver in his arms and then heard soft tears. Chakotay instinctively reached up and caressed Tom’s damp hair and rubbed his back, holding him, rocking him slowly until Tom fell back asleep. It was another hour or so before Chakotay decided it was okay for him to go back to sleep. 

When Tom woke up in the morning, he felt tired, and a bit nervous, he still remembered the dream, even if it had been a long time, it still nerved him to no end. He looked around and saw breakfast was on the table, a fresh uniform laying out for him and a note. It took him a few minutes to gather himself before moving to the table where he drank his juice and read the note. A deep wicked grin crossed his face, one of deep dark satisfaction. //Tom: 10 Chakotay: love, // he snickered as he finished up his breakfast before getting ready for his shift. 

*************** (End Part 2)

Tom sat very pleased with himself as he went about filing the updates of the standard medical reports. It had been two weeks since he allowed the nightmares to come back, and even though he was a bit exhausted from the mental abuse, he couldn’t be more pleased at the results of wining over the older man…his husband. 

Tom gave a wicked chuckle as he remembered how every night Chakotay would be there soothing him back to sleep and every morning he’d make breakfast. After the first week of trying to get Tom to ‘talk’ and Tom stating he never remembered the nightmares, Chakotay gave up, on the talk thing. Then the older man started relaxing his vice grip on Tom’s daily routine, to the point where he just stopped giving him those damn reports. Tom was more than pleased; the only thing now was to convince Chakotay to let him back on the bridge. Then he’d work on putting Chakotay in his place once and for all. 

Tom could feel the Doc looking at him and turned his charming grin back at the hologram, “What can I do for you, Doc?” 

“Lieutenant, it has come to my attention that you have been suffering nightmares and have not come to see me about it?” The EMH stated with what sounded like a touch of hurt in his voice. 

“It’s nothing, Doc. They…come and go. I’ve just been…stressed, you know how flying makes me relaxed and how I enjoy my job? When I’m away from it, I tense up and…I have bad dreams sometimes.” Tom smiled. //Oh, very nicely done, Tom. Get the Doc to aid in putting some presser on the Commander to let up,// he grinned to himself. 

“If you are stressed, the last thing you should be doing is flying,” The Doc stated professionally. 

Tom gently stood up and crossed to stand by the EMH, “Doc, for most that would be true, but it’s ‘not’ flying that is making me stressed, get it?” he smiled, though giving his best please understand me look. 

“Hmmm,” the EMH replied. “I will think about that. Now, if you need help sleeping…”

“No, Chakotay takes very good care of me,” Tom smiled, a bit of smugness hinted in his eyes. “But if it should get out of hand, I’ll let you know.”

“Yes, I have no doubt that your husband treats you well, but it was his concern for you that brought him to see me a few hours ago. I assured him you had no medical history to be concerned with and that I would talk to you. Also, I took notice that he is not doing so well, his lack of uninterrupted sleep is starting to take a toll on him. May I suggest a heavy sedative?” The EMH asked with concern. 

Tom stood silent for a moment thinking, //Chakotay’s concern is what I wanted, but I didn’t realize he was being that effected by this? It wouldn’t do to make him sick…he’s the First Officer after all, the ship needs him. Perhaps I should just back off a bit, give him a breather.// “Um, alright, but lets keep this between us for now, okay?” Tom replied, with no intention of taking the sedative or the neutralizer that he had been taking to keep the neurodampener from working. 

“Very well, Lieutenant. I’ll leave the instructed medicine for you and you can replicate it before bedtime. Keep me informed if this is helpful or not,” the Doc stated as he turned to go about his work. 

Tom went back to work a smile still on his face, //it wouldn’t do to burn him out…not until I’m done with him,// he gave a silent chuckle as he continued to file the reports. 

 

*******************

Chakotay had been very concerned with Tom’s nightmares. He couldn’t help but feel that the additional pressure he placed on the young man, though it did him well, also may have triggered the dreams. Every night for two weeks now and ever time, Tom said he didn’t remember a thing. Chakotay new that wasn’t true, but he also knew that Tom didn’t’ trust him enough to share, so he backed off in hopes of proving to Tom he could be counted on. 

Chakotay’s own sleep was not too good, for if he fell a sleep it was only a few hours before he was startled awake by Tom and by his side soothing him. After thirty minutes to and hour later, he could usually go back to bed…most times. Once and a while he would be up again doing it all over. Today he was so tired and concerned that the Captain told him to go see the Doctor, so he did. He told the EMH what was going on for he had too, but he respected Tom’s wish to keep things private and hoped that his young husband would understand. The Doctor told him to consider a sedative for bed and would talk to Tom. Chakotay was also sent back to his quarters for rest. 

Now as Chakotay tried to get some needed sleep, his mind kept reeling over the sweet face that cried out for help every night. He had done some discreet checking and to Chakotay’s surprise, Tom never stayed overnight with anyone he had been with. Though it wasn’t too much of a surprise that Tom had never been with a man, at least on ship, and knew people thought it odd that the two of them got together, but most didn’t care. 

Chakotay then began to wonder just how frequently Tom had these nightmares. If the dreams were apart of the reason he never stayed with anyone, afraid someone would find out and...and what? Reject him? Feel sorry for him? Chakotay was confused on two levels, one was about these nightmares and what he should do about it and two, he started to realize he was developing feelings for Tom. Eventually he fell into a much-needed sleep. 

 

*************

Tom had told him that a sedative would only make things worse but that he was feeling much better and really believed that all would be fine tonight. He even thanked him for his concern after dinner and again just before he went to bed. But Chakotay wasn’t so convinced and now he laid in bed quietly, anticipating what he was sure was going to occur. He chose not to take the sedative the Doc had prescribed for him, so he could be there if Tom needed him. 

Sure enough, Tom was crying and screaming like every night for the past two weeks. Chakotay was by his side in a flash, and held the young man tightly in his arms as he rocked and soothed him. 

He was taken off guard as Tom spoke, “It…it shouldn’t be…they shouldn’t be back,” he cried as if desperate, confused, and afraid. 

Chakotay continued his ministrations of soothing Tom down. When he thought Tom would go back to sleep he started to move only to feel Tom start to tremble, and he sat quietly soothing him again. This process occurred twice more before Chakotay made up his mind. He stood up and saw desperate blue eyes snap open and looked at him. He leaned down and in one swoop picked Tom up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. 

He carried Tom who seemed confused, apprehensive, while clinging to him tightly, to the bed and laid him down on the far side of the large bed. “If either of us is to get any sleep tonight, this is the only way, okay?” he asked gently as he slid into bed with Tom and pulled the blankets up and then he embraced Tom into his arms and rested his head and waited. 

At first Tom was unsure about all this. He was not expecting the nightmare, but after Chakotay had soothed him, he realized that the neurodampener may not have kicked in yet or it was broken…either way, he no longer felt in control of the situation and this rattled him to the core. For some reason he felt safe with Chakotay’s strong hands soothing him, and knew instinctually if the big man was about to leave, he couldn’t have that…he couldn’t face that tonight. 

After Chakotay tried to leave several times and then finally stood up, Tom looked at him in desperation, but determined not to beg him to stay. Their eyes met, and Tom was surprised that Chakotay was picking him up and taking him to the bedroom. He was still confused by the turn of events, and not sure what he was going to face in that room alone with the big man, but a bigger part of him didn’t care, he didn’t want to let go of Chakotay. 

He watched as Chakotay laid him down and then told him why he brought Tom here, and then climbed in himself and the covered them both up and then wrapped his strong arms around Tom and pulled him close. Tom felt a bit hesitant at first, but soon that was replaced with the safety he seemed to be looking for. He shifted closer and after a few minutes found that he was most comfortable using Chakotay’s shoulder as his pillow and curled up to the Commanders strong body. Before he knew any more than that, he was a sleep and remained asleep. 

The next morning Tom awoke feeling…good. He then realized that he was curled up next to the Commander and almost jumped but then he remembered what happen last night. He moved slowly so not to disturb the big man, also remembering what the Doc said about Chakotay not getting much sleep lately. As he shifted he felt the Commander respond subconsciously pulling him closer and he got a good look at his sleeping face. Tom found himself staring at the strong features that were now at the ease of sleep. Tom unsure if he should try to move away, chancing that he’d wake the Commander up or stay, chose to settle back down and again fell back asleep after resuming his previously discovered comfortable position. 

By the time Tom woke up again, he found himself alone in bed and then heard the shower running. //Ah, his morning routine,// he grinned to himself. He stretched like a cat and then climbed out of bed himself. As he moved to get himself some coffee, he couldn’t help but notice how peaceful he felt inside, a much different result than he was use to these last few weeks worth of mornings. He ordered his coffee and got some Coffee and what he knew was Chakotay’s most preferred, if not his favorite, breakfast…hot cinnamon apple oatmeal. It arrived just as he heard the bathroom door open. 

Tom placed the breakfast on the table as he walked to the open doorway. “I got your breakfast for you,” he said softly, now feeling awkward about last night. 

Chakotay turned and gave a warm smile, “Thank you, Tom.” Then his smile shifted to a look of concern. “How you feeling this morning?” 

“Good,” Tom honestly responded. “Ah…thank you,” he said shyly. 

Chakotay walked up to Tom and to Tom’s surprise gave him a hug. The young man was taken off guard but after a brief second, he returned the hug, //after all, we did sleep together last night,// he mused to himself. 

“Your welcome, Tom” Chakotay said then moved off toward the table to enjoy his breakfast, only wearing the towel around his waist, and not noticing the pair of blue eyes that were following him. 

 

*******************

Tom had given himself a check up, unknown to the Doctor of course, and found that he still had a high level of neutralizer in his system and that was why he was still having the nightmares. This brought him some relief that all he had to do was give it some time and all would go back to normal. 

He went about his shift as usual and ate lunch in the mess hall with his friends, Harry and B’Elanna, who were now showing signs of worry for him. //Now they care,// he mused sourly. 

“You haven’t been out in weeks, Tom. Are you okay?” B’Elanna asked with real concern. 

“Plus, I can’t stand that you’re not on the bridge, it’s…so dull with out you,” Harry added, but his concern was there too. 

Tom smiled warmly, “I told you, Harry. Sickbay is only temporary, and I should be back soon,” he replied confidently. //Real soon.// Then he turned to B’Elanna. “And I haven’t gone out because I’ve been working overtime in Sickbay so I can get out of there sooner and I’m tired, plus me and Cha like our time together,” he lied knowing that he had to keep up the premise that they were a couple. That is until he could work out how to end this charade with the Captain’s blessing. 

When he was done with lunch he was heading out when Chakotay walked in. He knew that B’Elanna and Harry were looking at him so he walked up to Chakotay and whispered, knowing that his actions would be interpreted by those watching as intimate, that he wanted to cook dinner tonight and if that was okay with him. 

Chakotay couldn’t help but smile, this was not Tom’s usual behavior, for he usually ignored Chakotay as much a possible, though he always remained civil now. He nodded yes and was pleased to see Tom leave in a good mood. //He probably wants to talk about what the Doc had suggested, about letting him fly again,// he mused, but not angrily. He didn’t mind if Tom wanted to try and butter him up, in fact, Chakotay believed that he deserved to be buttered up for all the lost sleep he had dealt with. This of course made him think about last night and his mind wondered as he got his tray of food and moved to a table where the Captain would be joining him shortly. 

He remembered his concern for Tom’s nightmares, and how he was glad that Tom didn’t balk about them sharing a bed last night. But it worked; at least enough so both got sleep, //perhaps Tom wants to talk about things? // He thought. But then the Captain joined him and he had to force himself to concentrate on their discussion, once again, a working lunch. 

That evening Chakotay returned to the quarters he was sharing with his ‘husband’ to find that Tom went all out and made one hell of a dinner. All of Chakotay’s favorites, //He really wants to fly again,// Chakotay mused warmly as Tom poured him another glass of wine after clearing away the dinner dishes. 

“This was wonderful, Tom. Thank you,” Chakotay stated sincerely. //Ah, I guess I should let him off the hook,// he thought, feeling much the softy he was inside. “I wanted to tell you, that I talked to the Doctor today.”

Tom sat down and looked curiously at Chakotay, “Really, what about?” he asked, really not knowing why. 

Chakotay smiled mischievously, “Seems he no longer needs your assistance, so, I’m afraid you’ll have to go back to being Voyagers Chief pilot.” 

Tom grinned from ear to ear, //This is great! Tonight’s going better than I planned it!// he thought warmly. But playfully, “Well, if I have too.” 

Chakotay grinned, “Well, I could pull rank on the Doctor and make him keep you.”

Tom smirked, “don’t you dare.”

Chakotay laughed, “Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to.” Then he finished his wine, it was late, and everyone was pulling long shifts due to the extra work that had piled up as of late. The additional work that tended to occur from time to time with the appearance of new enemies. Chakotay placed his glass away then stopped in thought as he turned to face Tom. “Tom?”

Tom having decided to curl up on the couch to read and sip his wine looked up happily, “Yeah?”

Chakotay moved over and sat down near him, not sure how to broach this other than head on. “I was wondering…” he started, a bit nervous. 

Tom couldn’t help but give a light chuckle, “What is it, Cha?” 

Chakotay smiled at Tom’s sudden nickname for him, “I was thinking that perhaps we could skip the routine tonight and go straight to the solution.” 

Tom looked puzzled at the other man, “run that by me again?” 

Chakotay let out a deep breath. “Our routine is that you go to bed out here, and with in an hour or two I’m out here with you. Sometimes once a night, some times more. Last night…well, it seemed to work, I thought….” 

Tom smiled, suddenly realizing just how cute Chakotay could be when he was being bashful. “Well…we could try it…if you like,” feeling a bit uneasy himself. 

“Okay. Well, I’m tired now. So…I’ll leave the door open. When you’re ready…come to bed,” he said. Then decided to just go and get ready, not noticing the quirky grin on the young man’s face. 

Chakotay has laid there tossing and turning wondering if Tom really would join him or if he would fall asleep on the couch. Chakotay couldn’t help but feel restless, still concerned for the young man. But when Tom did enter the bedroom and did climb in the bed, though a bit hesitantly, it only took a few minutes before they both shifted around and got comfortable, which was in the same positions they both took the other night. Tom on the far side using Chakotay as a pillow and Chakotay’s arm tightly around the young man’s waist, secure that Tom was near him and would be all right and know that he was there for him should Tom suddenly wake up. That night both men slept peacefully and uninterrupted. 

 

*************** (End Part 3)

After another two nights of sharing Chakotay’s bed, Tom was feeling awkward and was sure that the neutralizer was out of his system, plus he was back at the helm where he belonged. So that night he insisted that he sleep on the couch, determined to work on getting his own bed back next. He went to sleep feeling very pleased with himself, for he was sure he had Chakotay pretty much wrapped around his finger and soon he’d slip him off and be done with this charade once and for all. 

//That is what you want isn’t it?// he asked himself as he tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. //Of course!// he told himself, but the nagging question wouldn’t be easily settled. So Tom did what he always did with thoughts and feelings he didn’t want to deal with, he ignored them. 

The flames were everywhere as screams of pain filled the air. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t stop the screaming, he couldn’t get to them…they needed help, his help! Then the voices changed from screams to accusing tones, yelling that it was all his fault they were dying, that they lost their lives. It was all his fault! Then the heat of the flames turned to the burning sensation of fingers clawing at his flesh with the want of revenge…he screamed for help!

“I’m here, Tom, I’m here,” Chakotay said soothingly as he held Tom and rocked him gently. He noticed that Tom was more than just upset, he was crying as well as shaking. //I have to get him to talk about this.// He brought Tom up onto his lap where the young man curled to him quickly seeking the warmth and safety of his body. 

“Tom…honey, please. Tell me about it?” he asked gently as he pulled a blanket over them with one hand and the other rubbing Tom’s back to sooth him. 

“They…they want….they want me dead too,” he cried softly. 

“They?”

“I was stupid! I should have never done that stupid maneuver…but he dared me, and now…” Tom cried harder, his body shaking. 

Chakotay took a moment and thought about what Tom was saying. It then occurred to him, //Of course, the accident. How could anyone assume that he would have just gotten over that?// “Who dared you?” he asked, wanting to keep Tom talking, let him get some of the pain out that was obviously hurting him so badly. 

“Eric,” Tom replied between sobs. “He…told me I couldn’t do it, that no one could. I…I wanted to prove him wrong and…” he voice trailed off as another wave of emotion swept over him. 

“It’s over, Tom,” Chakotay soothed. “You have paid for your mistake, now let it go.” 

“It’s not over, they want me dead!” he shouted, anger mixed with fear filled his face. 

“I won’t let that happen, Tom. I won’t let anyone hurt you, I swear it,” he vowed as he pulled Tom back into his arms and tried to calm him down. “It’s over, honey. Just let it go, and know that you’re safe,” he whispered. 

After Tom fell back asleep, Chakotay carried the young man back to his bed and laid him down to rest. He himself was a bit too upset so he just laid there holding and watching over the young man. He started to wonder just how badly he had misjudged Tom over the years, for he had never seen this side of the young man before. Then it occurred to him, no one did, for Tom never wanted anyone to see it. 

//Tom’s a survivor and strong. He never would take a hint of pity, but in making sure no one would pity him, he kept everyone at bay,// Chakotay thought sadly. //Harry and B’Elanna are his friends, but how much do they really know him? How much do you really know him?// That night as Chakotay fell a sleep, he promised himself that he would make a point to really get to know Tom Paris, his husband. 

Tom awoke feeling warm, safe, and very comfortable. He opened his eyes and saw the hint of bronze skin that peeked out from underneath from the T-shirt that the Commander wore to bed. It took a moment for Tom to recall what happened, and the warmth he was feeling fled. //The neutralizer has had plenty of time to be out of my system, why…?// Tom felt scared. If the neurodampener was no longer working, how was he going to get it fixed. He wasn’t capable of it, and if he went to the Doc, he’d want to know why it wasn’t in his file. //Perhaps you’re over reacting,// he told himself. //The thing may just need another day or two to kick in. Yeah, that’s it,// he told himself, feeling better about the situation. 

He then felt a strong arm hug him and the warm sensation returned as he turned to look up and saw sleepy, kind, dark eyes looking at him, with a small smile on his face. “Morning,” Tom whispered. “Sorry…” Tom started to say. 

Chakotay just gave Tom a hug, “Nothing to be sorry about,” he said quietly, then got out of bed to start his morning routine as if all was normal. 

Tom watched silently from bed as the big man walked into the bathroom, and Tom’s eyes scanned over him with a strange new interest. //He’s got the cutest dimples when he smiles, // he found himself thinking. //And I never noticed how strongly built he is?// Then Tom sat up a bit alarmed, //Get a hold of yourself, Tommyboy! This is Chakotay you’re thinking about…a man? You’re not into men, remember!// But as Tom moved from the bed to start his morning routine, a small voice in the back of his head was asking, //Why not?// 

 

***************

The next few nights Chakotay had insisted that Tom stay with him so both could sleep, and Tom didn’t object. He was too concerned about the dreams returning and after doing a quick scan found he didn’t have any neutralizer in his system, that meant that there was something wrong with the neurodampener but when he slept with Chakotay the nightmares didn’t happen. 

This made Tom confused, for was it Chakotay or was the implant working again. Tom wasn’t sure, but after the last dream he wasn’t taking any chances and so curled up next to the big man that offered his streanght and his warmth. 

Tonight Tom felt very happy with the way things were going. He had just come back from a game of pool with Harry, something he had not done in weeks due to his husbands vice grip. But that was becoming a thing of the past, and Tom was once more free to come and go as he pleased, and back at the helm of Voyager. 

He entered the quarters that he and Chakotay had been sharing for a couple of months now, feeling chipper and noticed that the office light was on. He moved over to razz his husband for being all work and no fun only to find him fast a sleep at his desk. 

Tom moved in quietly and looked around. Since Chakotay had taken back all the report work from Tom, he never had a need to be in the office, so never came back in here. But now, taking a look around, it started to dawn on him just how much of the burden of things Chakotay was placing on himself, just so Tom could have things his way. 

//You shouldn’t be feeling guilty, he had to do all this work before. He’s the First Officer, this is nothing new,// he tried telling himself, but he wasn’t buying it. //But Chakotay didn’t have to look after me night and day before, now did he?// //So, who’s fault is that? He’s the one who said ‘I do’, you’re the one…// //Who’s not been doing my share of things and making them worse with my damn games!// Tom’s mind snapped angrily at himself. “Well, no more,” he said softly as he moved and gently tapped Chakotay. 

“Hey, sleepy head, get up and get to bed,” he said teasingly. 

Chakotay startled, and then blinked a few times to get his barring. “Tom, what time is it?” he asked in between a yawn. 

“It’s 23:30 and you have breakfast with the Captain. So, get to bed,” he smiled. 

Chakotay looked at his desk and frowned, “Can’t. I got…”

“To let your assistant who has tomorrow off, catch up on his work as you go to bed,” he insisted as he gently grabbed Chakotay under the arm and helped him stand. “You’ve done enough, it’s my turn. Now, go to bed. That’s an order,” he smiled as he gently pushed Chakotay out of the office. 

Chakotay stopped in the door and gave a puzzled look, “Just when did Commanders start taking orders from Lieutenants?”

“When that Lieutenant is your husband and knows how exhausted you are, now go,” Tom ordered again, smiling the entire time as he watched the big man disappear into their bedroom. Then Tom turned and scowled, “let’s see if we can make a dent in this mess,” and sat down and got to work. 

Finally Tom stood up, his back aching, but he was done. He moved slowly, his back wanting to lock up from the hours of work. He was surprised to see Chakotay dressed, and breakfast on the table. “I really didn’t work all night did I?” 

“Yes you did,” Chakotay smiled back warmly, bringing Tom a hot cup of coffee. “Thank you, by the way.” 

Tom took the coffee, but his eyes locked on the smile he was receiving. ‘You’re more than welcome, though if I stayed on top of things, it wouldn’t have gotten so out of hand. So…no big deal.” 

“Tom, you’ve been stressed…”

“And you haven’t? Cha, its part of my job. I ‘can’ afford not to play pool once and awhile, okay? Besides, this is a mute point. There done, and I have no intentions of letting them get that out of hand again…sir!” he said with a teasing smile. 

Chakotay gave a light chuckle, “If you insist, Lieutenant. But I still want to make it up to you, so how about, if you don’t have plans tonight, I’ll make us dinner…your favorite.”

“Just how hard is it to replicate tomato soup and grilled cheese?” Tom laughed. 

“No, the other one.”

Tom’s eyes lit up; “You’re going to make your vegetable lasagna? Consider it a date,” he replied as he took another slow step to the table where breakfast was waiting for him. 

“Your back,” Chakotay stated as he moved around and with out a word, grabbed Tom around the shoulders and with skilled hands realigned it for him. “There, that better?” 

It was strange suddenly being lifted up in the Commanders arms, it left him not only with a much better back, but with other lingering thoughts that he wasn’t ready to deal with. “Ah, that’s great, thanks. You better be going or you’ll be late,” he smiled as he sat down, averting his eyes, not sure how he was feeling at the moment. 

“Okay. Dinner should be ready about 21:00 hrs, is that good for you?” Chakotay asked as he moved to the door. 

“That’s fine, see you then,” Tom replied. Then after the doors closed behind Chakotay, Tom lets out a deep breath, feeling a lot of stress suddenly overcome him. //Just what is going on here?// he asked himself. //Making dates and doing reports! You’re suppose to be getting him to fawn all over you, not the other way around, sheesh!// Tom ate his breakfast in deep thought and decided to get some sleep before meeting his friends for lunch, for it was his day off and he planned to enjoy it. 

After a few good hours of rest, a hot shower, and civilian clothes, he met Harry and B’Elanna for lunch. They were chatting over the latest engine repairs and how they might influence the ship's performance when Tom noticed Chakotay enter the mess hall with the Captain. He saw Chakotay give him a smile and a wink before getting his meal and joining the Captain at her table. Tom watched the muscular form of the First Officer move as he gracefully made his way through the mess hall. 

“Ow!” Tom cried. “That hurt.” 

“Well, next time, pay attention to what I’m saying and stop eyeing your husband,” B’Elanna snapped. 

“I was not eyeing anyone,” Tom replied. 

Harry snickered, “Yeah right, Tom. Your eyes were only glued to the Commander’s every move.” 

Tom felt the heat of embarrassment fill his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if it was from being teased by his friends or for the fact that they were right, he was checking Chakotay out. “Knock it off,” he snapped. “Just tell me again, what you were saying, so we can drop this, okay?” 

Harry and B’Elanna laughed, but it was Harry that spoke up first. “Sure thing. But I’m glad things are doing better between you two. For awhile there I was sure you two would have been divorced by now.” 

“You’re only saying that because you out of the pool already,” B’Elanna replied. “I still have another month,” she smirked. 

“Oh, lovely. Don’t you people have better things to do than take bets on how long my marriage is going to last?” Tom asked, finding this prospect not as welcoming as he first thought. 

“No,” both of his friends replied. 

“Well, I have engines that need me,” B’Elanna stated as she got up to leave. 

“And I have to get back to the bridge. Can’t be late with the Captain and the First Officer right behind me, now can I?” 

“See you later, Har.” Tom replied, still bothered by the betting pool. 

“Will I see you tonight?” Harry asked as he was getting up. 

“Um…no. No, I’ve got a date with, Chakotay” he said, suddenly aware that he was smiling from ear to ear at the prospect. 

Harry chuckled, “seems that B’El is going to lose out too,” then headed off back to duty. 

Tom sat there wondering about things and didn’t notice that he had been joined, “Tom?” 

He blinked, it was Chakotay. “Cha?” he said warmly. “I didn’t see you sit down.”

“That’s because you were a million miles away. Are you okay?” Chakotay asked, instinctively placing a concerned hand on Tom’s. 

Tom looked down at the strong hand on his, he couldn’t deny he liked it. Then he looked up and smiled, “I’m fine. Just still a bit tired, that’s all. But I’ve got plenty of time to rest up for dinner.” 

Chakotay suddenly looked disappointed, “About dinner. The Captain wants me to over see the latest repairs. I doubt I’ll even get off until 21:00. I’m sorry, Tom. I promise to make it up to you,” he said, his look being sincere, and hopeful that Tom wasn’t upset. 

Tom smiled, “that’s okay, Cha. We can do it another time.” But there was some disappointment in his eyes. It was then that Tom realized just how much he was looking forward to spending time with Chakotay. Sure they had dinner together a lot, and they talked a lot, but for some reason tonight felt…special. 

Chakotay didn’t miss the look of disappointment in Tom’s eyes, and so badly wanted to tell the Captain forget it, but he didn’t have a choice. He was First Officer and…he had an idea. He gave a deep dark mischievous grin that captured Tom’s attention immediately. 

“What?” 

Chakotay leaned in, “What’s the point of being First Officer if one never takes advantage of it once and a while?” His hand closed more on Tom’s as he smiled, “I don’t think anyone could hold it against me too much if I arranged that my husband and I had a day off together…tomorrow.”

Tom couldn’t believe it. Chakotay was actually suggesting that he would pull rank to arrange time off so they could spend it together. Besides being surprised, he realized that he was thrilled. He returned Chakotay’s mischievous look with one of his own. “Why, Commander. One might start to say that your young husband was a bad influence on you?” he teased. 

Chakotay laughed. “Well then. Consider it done. Since I’m making it up to you, you can choose what you want to do tomorrow, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Chakotay got up to head back to work, “See you later, Pooka.” 

Tom turned around to watch Chakotay leave. //Pooka?// 

 

******************

 

Chakotay had actually managed to catch up with Janeway in the hall. She had been speaking with Neelix. After a few words the two of them were walking to the turbolift. 

“You know, I’ve been meaning to tell you, that married life seems to agree with you,” Janeway stated. 

Chakotay smiled, “It does seem to have an appeal,” he replied smoothly as the two of them entered the lift. 

Janeway took a step and looked at her First Officer closer, “Oh no. Please tell me it isn’t true?” 

“Tell you what isn’t true?” he asked not understanding the question. 

“That you’re not falling in love with him? Chakotay, the moment you do that, he’ll walk all over you,” she stated with concern. 

Chakotay didn’t like what she was saying. //Tom isn’t really like that,// he thought. “Don’t be silly, Captain. Everything is find and under control,” he smiled. 

Janeway kept looking into Chakotay’s eyes. She wasn’t too sure, “If you say so. But be careful. Tom has always been the manipulative sort, especially when his back’s against the wall.” 

“Kathryn. Tom and I have an understanding. But I appreciate your concern,” he said, and was glad to reach their destination so this conversation could be over. 

He worked the rest of his normal shift, his thoughts mixed with beautiful blue eyes and the Captain’s words of caution. Then he went to the engine room to oversee repairs, which meant he was partaking in them as well. It was a pleasant surprise to see Tom show up with dinner for him. 

By the time he got back to his quarters, he was glad he had arranged for the day off for both him and Tom. As it was, he wasn’t sure how much of that he’d be spending awake, he was so tired. It was late and again he was surprised to find Tom still up, but ready for bed. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked warmly as he moved by to grab a shower. 

“Just a really good book,” Tom lied. He didn’t relish the idea of even trying to sleep with out Chakotay around. He told himself that if was foolish, that the implant was probably working fully by now, but still he didn’t want to chance it. 

When he got out of the shower, he found Tom already in bed, waiting for him. He couldn’t help but smile, the thought of Tom waiting up for him made him feel…special. He crawled in bed and the two men settled down to sleep. 

When Tom woke up, it wasn’t because of dreams of flames, but a fire of another sort that stirred him. He was curled up to Chakotay’s strong body and could feel its heat penetrating him. Chakotay’s musky smell was filling him as was the urge to touch him more. He was still sleepy, but his body wanted to know more of the body next to him. 

He started to reach out his hand and caress the strong chest that his head used for a pillow night after night. He could feel under the shirt nipples start to harden with his caresses as slight moves from the strong body told him that Chakotay was responding even if he was still asleep. 

Tom gave a wicked grin as he reached under the shirt and let his fingers treasure the silky touch of Chakotay’s skin as his hand traveled up and around the strong muscles. Tom noticed that his own breathing was becoming a bit more shallow, and the urge to taste the smooth bronze skin was now overwhelming. He had to know. 

He moved even closer, his hand still caressing Chakotay’s hard nipples as he leaned in and licked the dark flesh around Chakotay’s neck. He was rewarded by the big man’s response of a soft moan of pleasure. That was enough to encourage Tom to climb up on top of Chakotay and caress his chest with both hands, lifting the unwanted shirt all the way up, and lick the outline curvatures that sculpted the magnificent body he was touching. 

Chakotay’s strong hands then caressed up Tom’s back as a soft, “Yes,” hissed from the big man as Tom suckled on one of the big man’s nipples. Then Tom licked and kissed his way up to and found wanting lips that greeted him and the two became lost in a passionate kiss as their bodies wrapped around each other. 

Before Tom knew what was happening, he was flipped over on to his back with Chakotay covering him with kisses and caresses. Then the kiss broke and Tom could just see that Chakotay was only stopping long enough to remove his shirt, and then he removed Tom’s. Then he pressed himself against the young man, and Tom moaned in pleasure feeling Chakotay’s skin burn against his own. 

Tom had never been with a man, but what Chakotay was doing to his body was mind blowing. Between kisses and caresses, Tom would swear he never felt this turned on before. He was hard as a rock. He had always been the aggressor, now having Chakotay over him, taking charge was more erotic than he could have ever imagined. He found himself wanting to give whatever Chakotay wanted to take from him. 

He then felt strong hands move down to his waist and then slip off his pajama bottoms, then felt hot kisses follow down his body. “Oh, Cha!” he cried, for it felt so good. 

“Do you like this?” Chakotay asked in a low husky voice. 

“Oh, yes!” Tom cried as he felt big hands caress his thighs, spreading them apart. “OH YES!” he cried again as Chakotay swallowed him whole and then began to suck him off. “Oh, Cha…yes!” 

Tom grabbed the sheets, he had never had a blowjob that felt so earth shattering, and he didn’t even come yet, but it was only a matter of moments. Chakotay licked, and sucked his cock like an expert and soon Tom felt every muscle in his body fire up as his body exploded with such intensity he had never experienced before. 

By the time he came back to his senses, he felt firm lips kissing his, the taste of himself was on them, and he didn’t mind one bit. He reached around and pulled the strong body to him and felt Chakotay’s need against his thigh. Without a word, he reached down and grabbed hold of the big erection. “Big man,” he breathed out in a sensuous moan. 

“My beautiful, Pooka,” Chakotay replied as he kissed Tom deeply as Tom’s hand thrusted up and down his hardness. Soon Chakotay was roaring like a bear from his climax. Then he rolled over back to his side of the bed and pulled Tom to him in a deep kiss. “Beautiful,” he whispered as he fell back a sleep. 

Tom debated if he should try and wake Chakotay up so they could clean up, but seeing how fast the big man was out, and how good it felt not to move out from his embrace, decided not too. He curled back up into his favorite position and fell back a sleep. 

When Chakotay woke up, he felt so good and he hugged the young man in his arms. The slight sticky feeling helped remind him what passed between them. He was aware that Tom initiated it, but how would he be when he woke up? Chakotay suddenly felt nervous. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, and then he recalled how it felt to touch Tom and the way the young man touched and kissed him. He then decided to just wait and see instead of jumping to any conclusions. 

He didn’t have long to wait as he felt Tom start to stir in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw bright, welcoming blue eyes shining up at him. He smiled, “morning,” he whispered. 

“Morning your self,” Tom smiled, shifting his way up closer to Chakotay’s body. 

The older man took this as a good sign and hugged Tom back and shifted to get more comfortable and closer to the young man in his arms. He didn’t say a word, still unsure of how Tom was taking to their being together. He even wondered if Tom even realized it. But when Tom’s hand and leg came caressing over his body, he knew that wasn’t the case. He smiled warmly at the blond in his arms. 

“That was wonderful,” Tom said softly. “I’ve never…” he blushed. 

Chakotay raised an eyebrow? “Really?” he grinned. “You had me fooled,” he teased. Then he softened his look; “it was wonderful, wasn’t it?” 

“Can I ask you something, Cha?” Tom suddenly looked bashful. 

Chakotay laughed, “Sure.” 

“Last night. Well, it was the third time you’ve called me Pooka. Once you were pissed off, the second in a good mood, and well…last night,” he grinned and blushed. 

Chakotay couldn’t help but notice how sexy Tom looked as he blushed all over. He made a mental note to make Tom blush more often. “A Pooka is an impish spirit. It’s not always bad, but not always good. And you, Tom Paris are most definitely an impish spirit if I’ve ever met one,” he grinned. 

“Oh,” was all Tom said, as he grinned ear to ear and cuddled deep into Chakotay’s strong arms. 

“Tom?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure, Cha.” 

“Would you kiss me again?” 

Tom looked up to see the dark fiery eyes he realized he now adored. He moved up and laid a soft sweet kiss on Chakotay’s lips. Then he placed another one on Chakotay’s cheek, then his jaw, and then his neck. Then he reached up and licked the area around Chakotay’s ear and found a hot spot as the big man moaned. 

“You keep this up, Pooka, and I’ll never let you out of this bed,” Chakotay said between moans. 

“You did say, I had say in how we spent our day off together, didn’t you?” Tom said teasingly as he continued his assault on Chakotay’s hot spot as his hands caressed the strong chest that he was holding on to. He made it clear to the older man just how he wanted to spend his day off. 

 

************** (End of part 4)

Over the next several weeks, whether it was Chakotay or the neurodampner, the nightmares didn’t return, and Tom’s plan of pulling one over the Commander was long forgotten. He had never been so happy and fulfilled in his life. Tom found that Chakotay was not only a kind, compassionate, and loving man, but he had a wicked sense of humor and a deep passion that stirred Tom’s soul like no other ever could. 

He also discovered he enjoyed Chakotay’s company more and more and their historic tension was a thing of the past. Tom didn’t even seem aware of his changes, as he did his ‘part’ as he put it, but everyone else did, and life for Tom Paris was defiantly on an up swing. 

Tom also discovered that he and Chakotay had a lot more in common than he imagined. They both liked hiking, canoeing, sailing, camping, and with a little persuasion, Chakotay admitted he enjoyed playing with Tom in his Captain Proton adventures. Of course the fact that Chakotay moved from a sidekick to the villain added a lot of spice not only to the game but also to their personal life, for the loser had to pay up big time. For once Captain Proton didn’t always save the day. 

Things were going wonderful as the two of them headed back to their quarters; they both had the day off and just enjoyed time on the holodeck. Tom couldn’t help notice the amused smug look on his husband’s face, for Captain Proton had failed to save the planet and it was now totally under the rule of his new and current archenemy…Emperor Cosmos. Tom still chuckled at the name, but he couldn’t deny, Chakotay brought a whole new twist to the game. 

Since he lost, he was to pay up and pay tribute as it were, and he was looking forward to it with every step they took closer to their quarters. Just then the red alert klaxon sounded and the two men sprinted to the nearest turbolift. 

They arrived not only as the ship shuttered from being hit but also explosions rocked through out the bridge. Tom moved to his right for he could see that Tuvok had been hurt. He activated the emergency transport for the tactical officer as he over heard Chakotay’s voice do the same. Tom turned around in time to see the injured form of Captain Janeway being beamed away. He quickly moved to take his seat as another shutter rocked the ship. 

“What’s our status?” Chakotay asked as he sat in the Captain’s chair and held tightly. 

“Two unknown vessels just came out of no where and started attacking us, sir,” Harry stated. 

Alaya being on the bridge moved to take over Tuvok’s station, “Shields are down to 85%, sir.”

“Tom, see if you can get us out of here. Greg, target their weapons and engines. See if you can take them out,” Chakotay ordered. 

Greg fired his shots as Tom danced the injured ship as if it was brand spanking new, fresh from the ship yard and just as graceful. Within thirty minutes, they were clear of their unknown attackers. 

“Mr. Kim, I want to know if there is even a spec of dust that may have hostile intentions coming in our direction,” Chakotay stated as he went over some quick reports that were flashing over his screen. 

“Aye, sir” Harry replied and widened the sensors to maximum. 

It was four hours later when what was left of the senior staff met in the briefing room. Chakotay was at the head of the table as he addressed his officers. “Greg, until Tuvok is able to return to duty, you’ll have to cover tactical, and over see both departments.”

“Yes, Sir,” Greg replied, more than comfortable with Chakotay being in charge. 

“That leaves First Officer. Tom, I know you prefer to fly, but…you’re the ranking bridge officer and I’m going to need your help until the Captain is able to return to duty,” he said, his concern for his friend vivid on his face. 

“How soon do you think that will be?” B’Elanna asked. 

“The Doctor said she was lucky, but it’ll be at least a few weeks, regardless of how stubborn she is,” he replied, glad that Kathryn was still alive. “Tuvok should be back in about half as much time. He may have received worse injuries, but his Vulcan anatomy once again pulled him out of the fire,” Chakotay smiled. 

Tom knew things were serious, and Chakotay was right, he’d rather fly than take on more responsibility, but he needed him and Tom was going to be there for him. “I’ll do what I can,” Tom replied. 

With that settled, the officers set to work on repair schedules to get Voyager back into top-notch condition. The pace they agreed on was rigorous, but no one thought they were safe and that who ever attacked them could just as easily return. 

 

*****************

 

Tom got a first hand look at just how much a First officer had to do. From crew rosters, to reports to…everything. He didn’t see how Chakotay did it at all, but the man did and with a grace that made Tom almost envious. 

Chakotay did give him a break and didn’t make him suffer through all the unnecessary reports that he had to tend to normally. However, there was still plenty for Tom to take care of and it gave him an all new out look at just how amazing his husband really was. 

Chakotay got a good view of just how much Tom really could do when the pressure was on. It took him a week to adjust to the role as temporary First Officer, but he did and he did it well. Chakotay was very proud and made sure to let Tom know every private moment they had, which was far from as many as either of them would have liked. But the crew needed them and they both understood this and worked together and worked well. 

Chakotay was sitting in the Captain’s office for convenience, going over the current list of repairs and what still needed to be done when Tom entered the room. The bright sunny smile of his husband tossed any gloomy feelings he was feeling over all the damage that had been done out the port view. He leaned back and smiled, he couldn’t help it, he knew he was very much in love with Tom, had been for awhile, but for some reason, this moment it all became crystal clear. “What’s up, Pooka?” he smiled.

Tom grinned, “That’s First Officer, Pooka to you,” he teased as he handed over another report. “B’Elanna thinks that we’ll have full warp capability by this evening.”

“That’s great,” Chakotay said as he stood up and moved around the desk. He and Tom were so busy that they came to cherish the brief moments they could grab. And Chakotay grabbed Tom with both hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss and embrace. Then after a long minute they locked eyes with each other, that special glow that lovers have reflecting off the other. “I love you, Pooka.” 

Tom’s eyes went wide with happiness and joy. “Really?” he asked in a soft voice. 

“Really.”

“Oh, Cha, I…”

The ship rocked and the red alert klaxon sounded. They were under attack. The two men had no choice, they responded like the trained officers they were and dashed to the bridge. It seemed that their unknown attackers were back and with a vengeance. 

Chakotay ordered evasive maneuvers as he took the Captain’s seat. He gave Tom’s arm a tug, for he saw that he wanted to replace Betaheart, “Have faith in your crew,” he said for Tom’s ears alone. 

Tom sat down in the First Officer’s chair and after another shutter of the ship he focused on providing the information Chakotay would need to make the correct battle decisions. Like the all the days’ prior, the two men bounced off each other perfectly and with in minutes had Voyager out of danger and to safety, but not without giving their enemy a bloody nose and a few broken ships for their effort. 

However the enemies parting gift was a head on shot that rocked the bridge. The Executive officers consoles started to blow and like a dutiful First Officer, Tom made sure his Captain was safe at his own expense. 

“Emergency medical transport!” Chakotay shouted as he kneeled by his unconscious husband’s side. 

*************

“How is he?” Chakotay asked the EMH as soon as he was free to get down to sickbay. 

“The Lieutenant is going to be just fine, Commander. However, there is a small matter in which I need to speak to you about.”

“About Tom?”

“Yes, Commander. It seems that during my examination of him I discovered he has a neurodampener implant. It has been present for some time, but it wasn’t currently functioning. I find it strange that there is no mention of it in his medical records,” The Doc stated. 

“Neuro…what?”

“Dampener. It’s designed to dampen certain areas or functions of the brain that tend to be over active. The one in Mr. Paris’ brain is located for one who has suffered from extreme and vivid nightmares.”

“Like the one’s he’s been having?” Chakotay asked, wondering if there was a connection.

“Precisely. However, something like that would and should be listed in his file, it is not. Plus, with some further examination I also discovered that the implant was…tampered with,” the Doc stated.

“Tampered with? How?” Chakotay was really concerned now. 

“The implants are designed to interact with certain drugs. For instance, this type Mr. Paris has, if a neutralizer is applied the implant will cease to function. That seems to be the case. I have detected traces of neutralizer. Being concerned I checked the replicators and…neutralizer was replicated.”

“By who?”

“Not that I have any understanding as to why, but according to the computer records, it was by Mr. Paris himself,” the Doc stated, a puzzled look on his face. “It wasn’t functioning and due to his recent bout with nightmares, I thought it best to reactivate it. But it’s regulation to report this to the current Captain, at the moment that would be you. But what puzzles me most is the fact there is no record of it?”

“Can you tell how long it…it’s been there?” Chakotay asked unsure what to make of this revelation. 

“I can tell that Mr. Paris had it before he came on board on Voyager, as for how long before that I can not tell precisely,” the Doc stated. 

“What did Tom say about it?” 

The Doctor moved a few steps out of his office and with a nod indicated the sleeping man on the biobed, “Not much. He is still a sleep and will be for the next twelve hours. But I will discuss this with him when he wakes.”

Chakotay was truly puzzled by this, “keep me informed, Doc. Thanks.” He then walked over to Tom and caressed his cheek before having to return to his duty of keeping Voyager in one piece. 

That night in Chakotay’s personal office, he went over Tom’s medical files, for he was current Captain and that gave him full access to them. He saw that the EMH was right, no mention of it. But Chakotay was really good with Computers, so after a few hours he was able to not only retrieve the missing files but also discovered who discarded them in the first place…Tom. 

Chakotay was a smart man, and after hours of denial, he had to face that Tom purposely hid and used his condition to manipulate him. Chakotay felt angry, hurt, and worse…once more betrayed. He wasn’t a violent man normally, but after this painful revaluation, his office was left in shambles. After another hour of tears, Chakotay did his best to pull himself together, the ship needed him...that and only that would be his focus.

******************

“What do you mean you ‘had’ to tell, Chakotay?” Tom yelled at the EMH. He couldn’t believe it. One moment his life was better than he could imagine and the next it came crashing down around him. Chakotay knew about the implant and he knew…he just knew the former Marquis Captain would discover the truth about what he did. Especially since the EMH had told him that it was Tom that replicated the neutralizer. “What…what did he say?”

“He asked me if I talked to you about it. I am now,” the unemotional hologram stated. 

Tom wasn’t sure how he felt. Discovering that it was Chakotay that helped him defeat his nightmares was a great thing. What he had discovered being with the other man was a wonderful thing, but this…this was a nightmare. Just then he looked up to see Chakotay of all people walk in. Like autopilot, his defense mechanisms went up as he masked his face. “Commander?” he said as flat as he could. 

“I’d like to talk with you…privately,” Chakotay said coolly, as he glared at the EHM. It took a moment but the hologram got the hint and left the two of them alone. “Just tell me?” he said just as coolly.

“Tell you what?” Tom retorted in his old cocky manner. 

“The implant, the deleted files, the whole thing? Tell me? Why? Why did you do it, Tom?” he asked, a hint of hurt in his voice and his eyes, but his face remained stone. 

Tom couldn’t help it; it was reflex to respond, “Why? You’re the one who wanted to play games, Commander,” he immediately snapped back, and regretted it. //What the hell is wrong with you? // He asked himself. 

“Games? Games! This…all this…was just…a GAME!” Chakotay shouted, unable to control his anger and hurt. “A FUCKING GAME!”

Tom flinched, Chakotay hardly ever cursed. “Cha…” Tom tried to tell the Commander that things may have started that way and but they had changed, but he was cut off. 

“Shut it, Paris! Just tell me why?” he growled. “What did you hope to achieve from this…game?”

“I wanted to get you to divorce me, so the Captain would approve. But, Cha…?” Tom tried again.

“You want a divorce, Pairs?” Chakotay snapped. “You’ve got one!” with that he turned around and left sickbay not hearing a word of Tom’s pleas to listen to him. 

The EMH walked back in the room to see a heavily sobbing Tom Paris. “Lieutenant?” 

“Oh Doc, what am I going to do? I hurt him badly,” he sobbed. “I didn’t mean to be so smart mouth, but…it was…reflex. I…” he continued to sob. 

The Doctor gathered a light sedative and injected Tom with it. “I hate to be an ease dropper but I did manage to hear a good portion of your conversation. I would have to say, Mr. Paris…you got what you wanted,” he stated flatly. 

“No,” Tom cried softly as sleep started to overtake him. “What I really want just walked out of my life for good.” 

The EMH watched as sleep over took his patient. “Ah, what a tangled web we weave as we practice to deceive.” He then shook his head in sorrow and went about his duties. 

****************

By the time Tom got out of sickbay, Harry informed him that Tuvok was back and that Tom was now assigned to oversee gamma shift. Tom didn’t want to make waves, especially with the ship still in such bad condition, but he found it difficult to keep his sarcasm in check. 

He also found that Chakotay avoided him like a black plague. Though he wasn’t asked to move out of the quarters they shared, Tom took notice that Chakotay didn’t spend a minute there if Tom wasn’t on the bridge. This situation was becoming too frustrating for Tom, but yet he found he couldn’t express himself the way he really wanted too, but he had to try. 

After not seeing Chakotay for three days, Tom made a decision to skip sleep and see his husband and try and explain things. All he really was hoping for was that Chakotay would listen, well he was hoping for a lot more, but he would settle for that at least. He rang the office chime and entered at Chakotay’s call. 

“What do you want, Lieutenant?” he asked coldly. 

“Just for you to listen to me, please,” Tom asked, feeling a ton of sarcastic comments dancing in his head and had to fight to keep them at bay. 

“About what? Why you lied and manipulated me? Well, don’t worry about it. I can figure that out for myself,” he stated with some anger in his tone. “Besides, I have no room to really complain,” Chakotay added as he sat back and gave a cool smug look in Tom’s direction. “After all, I ‘was’ paid handsomely to take you off the Captain’s hands.”

“Paid?” 

Chakotay smirked, “Yeah, paid, Mr. Paris. You didn’t think I married you out of the goodness of my heart did you? No, I was heavily compensated for my…sacrifice,” he snipped. Then he stood up and walked to the replicator and got himself a cup of coffee. “Surely now, Tom. You’re not…that naïve, are you?” he asked as he turned his dark malicious eyes on Tom. “I mean, you really didn’t think that I was that fugal with my ration shares did you?”

It was Tom’s turn to be puzzled, “What…what are you talking about?”

“Unlimited access to the replicator, Tom. That’s what I’m talking about. That was…part of my payment,” he grinned darkly. He hurt very badly and he was going to make sure Tom felt some if not all the sting he did. “Plus a few…other comforts,” he added. 

“I can’t believe…” Tom started to say, but he was at a loss for words. 

“Believe it, Paris,” Chakotay growled. Then he calmed himself and retook his seat, “So…what did you want ‘me’ to listen too?”

Tom felt the sting, the hurt, and the anger. A million hurtful things came to his mind that he could say to Chakotay, but for some reason all he could do was stare at the face of the man who had changed his life, for better or for worse. He then knew he couldn’t think straight, and if he didn’t leave now, he would say things that could never be taken back, so he left at a run. 

Though Chakotay gave a laughing snort at seeing Tom run out of the office, his eyes reflected the pain his heart was feeling as well as the fracture in his soul. 

****************

“What can I do for you, Mr. Paris?” the EMH asked as Tom stormed into his office. 

“The implant. I want to know about some of its side effects. Can it…affect thought, or response…behavior?” he rattled off?

“Those are possibilities with the nature of the implant you have, Lieutenant. But you’ve had it for years, I don’t see…”

“Take it out!” 

“Lieutenant, what seems to be the problem?” he asked now concerned for the young man who now appeared frantic before him.

“All I can do is think about how to get over and use my mouth in hurtful ways. I know now that while this damn thing was off I wasn’t like that. I don’t want to be like this, I…I can’t if I’m ever going to win Chakotay back!” 

The EMH assisted Tom in to taking a seat. “Mr. Paris, what you are asking me to do…”

“Can it be done? Is it dangerous?” 

The Doc gave a holographic sigh, he knew he didn’t have to, but it did seem appropriate at the moment. “Any operation has its danger, Mr. Paris. But the biggest concern here would be the return of the nightmares that caused you to need the implant in the first place.”

Tom thought about this for a minute, “It wasn’t working for the last few weeks and I didn’t have any nightmares. Take it out,” he said, even though he feared that without Chakotay to keep him safe at night that would no longer be the case. 

“If you insist, Lieutenant. But I’ll need to get it cleared by the Captain,” the EMH stated. 

“I’ll get that for you, you just get things ready,” Tom replied as he stood up. He was going to see Janeway. She would be his only chance of getting what he knew he needed, for he was sure Chakotay would deny him everything at the moment. 

“Very well, Mr. Paris. When I have proof of the Captain’s approval, I’ll remove it.” 

An hour later Tom returned with a PADD signed by Captain Janeway, which of course the EMH double checked and found it to be authentic. He prepped Tom for surgery and then proceeded with the removal of the implant. 

**************

 

When Chakotay heard that Tom was in sickbay, he was filled with mixed concern, but when he heard he was having surgery he made a beeline to find out for himself what was going on. He entered the infirmary and moved in until he saw an unconscious Tom, his head bandaged unconscious on a biobed.

He moved with his heart and stood next to the man that was his husband, whom even after all that had been done to him, he still loved. He caressed his cheek softly. 

“Can I help you, Commander?” the Doctor asked as he walked in the room, seeing Chakotay by Tom’s bed. 

“What happened?” he asked with concern. 

“Mr. Paris wanted the implant removed, permanently.” 

Chakotay turned and looked at the EMH puzzled, “Why?”

“He was under the impression that it was the cause for some of his current unwanted behavior. That his…behavior over the last few weeks without it being functional was truer to his nature. Also, he stated that he had to be what he was and not what he was returning back to if he was, and I quote, “win you back.” 

Chakotay looked as the Doctor scanned Tom and gave a pleased look in his direction. “He’ll be out until tomorrow at best. I also have him off duty for the next few days so he can recover. But if you'd like to visit….”

“Thank you,” Chakotay stated, and left the infirmary, deeply concerned, but determined not to let himself be manipulated anymore by the young pilot. He had to see Kathryn. It was over, and the sooner he got her to finalize it, the sooner he could try and move on with his life. 

He rang the chime to her door and entered at her call to enter in. She was sitting on the sofa, savoring her coffee, for she was on restricted caffeine for a while. “Commander?” she asked warmly, though she knew there were serious problems not only with Voyager, but his personal life too. 

“I hate to disturb you, Kathryn, but…”

“Chakotay, were friends, you can’t disturb me,” she smiled and gestured for him to take a seat. She watched as he did so, “What can I do for you?” 

“I know we had an agreement, but…I want a divorce,” he stated flatly. 

Kathryn looked a bit surprised. She knew of what happened; Tom had explained it to her, in great length. “I know things didn’t start our all candy and roses, Chakotay,” she started. “But…”

“I don’t want to discuss it,” he snapped then looked sheepish in her direction. “Sorry,” he replied softly. “I made a fatal mistake, Kathryn, and I’m paying the price. But it’s over. So please, if you could?” he asked, the sound of pain and defeat in his voice. 

“You fell in love with him, didn’t you?” she asked softly. No hint of I-told-you-so, in her voice, for she wasn’t like that, well not often, and not with seeing just how much pain her friend was in. 

“Yes,” he whispered. Then he squared his shoulders, “But no more, “he stated as he stood up. “He wanted a divorce with your blessings; I’m here to see he gets it, that simple. Okay?”

“Chakotay?”

“Okay, Kathryn?” he asked, the urgency clear. 

“All right,” she replied, knowing she couldn’t do anything else. “I’ll have it for you first thing tomorrow. Once it’s signed by both of you, it’ll be made public record and…that will be that.”

“Thank you,” he said softly as he moved to the door. “I should let you rest. Someone has to keep this ship running,” he joked. 

She smiled at her friends attempt to make light of what was clearly a painful moment for him, “I’m here if you need me?”

“I know,” he replied and exited out. 

Kathryn moved to her desk to start the divorce proceedings. She couldn’t help but feel guilty, for she pushed this marriage, even if Chakotay suggested it, she made sure it happened, and now she’ll make sure it ended. 

************

Tom had spent a full day in the infirmary and refused to see anyone. But that didn’t stop the PADD with the divorce proceedings reaching him. All he had to do was sign it and that would be it. 

The Doctor told him that someone had come by every other hour to pick up the PADD, but Tom remained silent and sent it back unsigned. This morning he was released from sickbay, and dressed in civilian clothes he headed to the mess hall, he needed the advice of his friends, for he didn’t want to lose Chakotay, even if it was his fault.

He entered inside to see over half of Alpha shift was there, including Chakotay and the Captain, who was back on duty. He spotted Harry and B’Elanna and didn’t bother with food, he moved toward them, but Greg stopped him.

“Sorry, Tom. But I was told to make sure you got this,” he said sympathetically as handed over the PADD Tom knew contained the divorce.

“I understand,” he said softly and took it and continued his way to sit with his friends. “I need your help,” he asked with desperation. 

“I’m sorry to hear things didn’t work out for you two,” Harry stated with sincerity. 

“I am too,” said B’Elanna.

“Even though you won the pool?” Harry asked, and then regretted speaking by the look he received. 

“Yeah, Starfleet,” she snapped. “I saw how happy Tom was, and I’d gladly give it all back to help their marriage work out.”

“Well, it takes two to have a marriage,” Harry replied, a bit indifferent to Tom’s look of distress. 

Then B’Elanna smiled as if she got an idea, “Tom, do you want the divorce?” she asked directly. 

“No, that’s why I’m here. I know I screwed up…big time. But…” Tom fought to keep his emotions under control, now was not the time for a big meltdown. 

“Well, just like a marriage, it takes two to get a divorce,” she replied. 

It took a moment for Tom to get what she meant, then he gave a small smile, “That’s right,” he replied. “Thank you,” he said as he stood up from their table with the PADD in his hands and headed straight to where Chakotay and the Captain were sitting. 

He dropped the PADD down on the table between the two officers. “Let me make this perfectly clear,” Tom stated loudly, for everyone else suddenly became quiet to witness the turn of events about to occur. “I know I hurt you badly, Chakotay, for which I can not begin to state how sorry I am. And if it takes me the rest of my life, I’m going to prove that to you. For I love you! You have shown me not only who and what I can be but how I want to spend that life, and that's with you.” 

Then Tom turned and looked at the Captain, “I have no intentions of signing this. I ‘don’t’ want a divorce. I may not ever by able to win my husband back, but I swear I’ll spend the rest of my life trying!” After his declaration made, Tom felt a bit foolish, but no regret for he meant every word he said. He turned and started to make his way out of the mess hall. 

Janeway looked at Chakotay as he took the PADD and gave her a conquering smirk; he grabbed up the PADD with the divorce information on it and got up. Janeway just shook her head, for she knew then that this was out of her hands, if it was ever in them to start with. 

“Tom.” Chakotay called out.

Tom was close to the exit, but hearing Chakotay call him; he stopped, but hesitated to turn around, until Chakotay called his name once more. Than slowly he turned, trying to keep what little of his pride and respect in tact. “I told you, I’m not…”

“Tom…” 

“I mean it, Chakotay,” Tom insisted as he saw Chakotay hand him the PADD. “I’m not…”

“Tom!” Chakotay said again, this time shoving the PADD in his hands and physically pointed out to him what it was. Then he hit the delete button. 

Tom looked up astonished! Chakotay just deleted the divorce papers, could this be? “Cha, I…I don’t know what to say,” he stuttered for he was becoming overwhelmed with emotion from realizing that his husband was going to give him another chance. 

“Just shut up and kiss me, Tom” Chakotay stated, smiling ear to ear. 

The First Officer and Chief Pilot of Voyager kissed right there in the middle of the mess hall and over half the ship cheered. Though Janeway was sure there would be a few that would weep, for the two best looking men on board were not only off the market, but looked like it would be a permanent situation. 

 

THE END


End file.
